


Lights Of The World

by padfootsotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter- AU, Sometimes a bit of OOC?, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mount Olympus has been in a chaos, a war coming, their most two powerful gods have been exiled and banished into the human world, but why? Draco and Hermione...gods, destiny, memory loss, in love. But all of that's screwed up now. What happens when they go back? Will it all be the same? Or different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The gates stood tall, iron made, tough as a nail, they would say. These gates could not be broken into, the place that stood before it was indestructible. There it stood, tall as the clouds, grey as the clouds in the night sky, haunted looking but comfortable. The residents that lived there were...unusual. The outside knew nothing about them, they were the talk of the town, they did not like that. As behind the gates of Erundale had secrets behind them, secrets they do not wish to come out.

 

Clouds rolled over the sky, painting the picture of silver. Two shadows stood before the fountain. Conversation ran easy among them, as they knew each other before time. They spoke with mirth but seriousness. As they spoke they grew more serious, more agitated.

 

“I do not know as to why we are discussing this further! Tior, the decision has been made, we cannot improvise anymore! They will not go with this!” Cried one shadow as he begged his friend. The walls had ears and he did not want to be at the receiving end of any wrath.

 

“Hush Calion! You and I both know that the decision they have made was ridiculous! This is not some book that they can edit as they please! This is a destiny that cannot be run from, it was written before us.” Tior loomed over his friend, intimidating him. He did not wish this, but this was the only way Calion can understand.

 

Calion subtlely shook with fear, he looked at his friend who seemed to have grown twice the size. His blonde hair that is described as halo normally, was wild and petrifying. His eyes..oh his eyes can murder anyone in sight. “This was their decision Tior, it may not be the right one, but it is the one they have made.” Calion sounded like he was defending them, but he wasn’t. He just wanted everything to be calm and peaceful, no wars, no debates, nothing.

 

Tior sighed with tiredness, he looked up at the night sky and hummed a familiar song. Calion recognised it as the Song of the Guardians. He has not heard it for a long time, nor heard Tior hum it. They stood there in silence, gazing up in the night sky, Tior humming the song while Calion bathed in the memories.

 

“I wish that this was not the way, my friend.” Calion looked at Tior’s eyes which were filled with, hate, sadness and defeat. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Neither. If there was a way I could stop it, I would, but I cannot. Therefore, I am sorry.” The two men gazed at each other, looking for comfort. Tior walked up the stairs until he reached a large table that held a box. “It is time my friend.” Calion spoke as he reached Tior.

 

Tior pulled something out of his pocket and raised it. Speaking an enchantment the box opened slowly. Calion gasped as he saw a faint light. Tior carefully picked up the small ball and hummed in happiness.

 

“My light,” Tior spoke gently, “this was not the way I wished to see you for the first time. But we will meet again in the future, soon hopefully.” Tior spoke something that most people would not know and pulled out his wand. “Goodbye for now,” he let go of the light and watched it as it levitated towards the sky, “Hermione.”

 

Calion once again placed a hand over Tior’s shoulders. “We will meet her again, friend. But for now we shall look over her, make sure she does not go into any trouble.”

 

“Will she be in a good family?”

 

“Yes, a muggle one.”

 

Tior gasped, “What happens when he finds out?”

 

Calion shrugged, “He was the one who suggested it Tior.”

 

“Will she know that she is a witch? Or will she find that out for herself? Or will Dumbledore tell her?” Tior asked his friend, he knew this, but he needed to know again.

 

“My friend, calm down. She will have no recollection about her powers, nor us. Dumbledore will send out a letter, as usual telling her that she is a witch. From then, she will go to Hogwarts and learn.” Calion held out a chair for Tior to sit, which he did appreciatively.

 

“What about Draco?”

 

“What about him?”

 

“Will he know about her? Will they have memories of each other? Will they have memories of this place?”

 

Calion looked at his friend with sadness, “No, they will not know anything about each other, nor us. They will meet by fate again, hopefully. Where they will fall in love and come back, until then. No.

 

“They may have some vague idea of us, flashbacks every so often, but I will not count on it.” He took the seat in front of Tior. “They will find each other, they will come back to us and everything will be as it was Tior. Have faith, my friend.”

 

Tior’s shoulders drooped, “I do have faith Calion. But I do not have faith in him, banishing them was not the best idea! With the war being prematurely set, we need them. They were our strongest fighters!”

 

Calion did not answer as he knew his friend was right. He decided to avoid that sentence, “You did not ask where Draco was going.”

“Where is he being placed?” Tior asked as he faced his friend.

 

“A pureblood family, as what they call it there. He will fit in. The Malfoys, I believe is what they are called, wizarding family before you ask.”

 

Tior could not help but laugh, “What is it Tior? Have I made a mistake?” Tior shook his head.

 

“Is it not funny? The god of war in that family? And Hermione in a mugglo or something like that living there?” Tior laughed as Calion caught on. They both shared a hearty laugh as they thought of the future.

 

“At least we shall have fun watching!” Exclaimed Calion, catching his breath. Tior patted him on the back, hard.

 

“Yes! Now let us go, he will not be pleased if we are gone for too long, than required.”

  
Calion nodded. The two friends glided towards the gate, casting another charm to strengthen it. After that, they walked up the stairs towards their home. Yes...it will be alright, they will be looking after them, and everything will be alright. The gate warded it self, a shimmer of protection layering it. Nothing, will go through these gates...nothing. 


	2. The Beginning of Another Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hesitated for a moment, should she let him? “It would be, but I’ll allow it, only if you kiss me on the cheek.” She felt that it was rushed, but she needed to take some risks, that was something she always wanted to do.

 

All that was going through Hermione’s head was the word ‘mudbood’ and every little single insult Malfoy has thrown her. She sat down on the cobbled step and cradled her knees. It wasn’t like this for her, usually.  She would usually brush it off but this time it affected her, like she was being struck by a bowling ball in the stomach.

 

It happened when she making her daily rounds, she saw two figures against the wall, and being the good Head Girl  she went on to investigate and scold. As she creeped closer she saw a mop of platinum blonde hair and red hair. She cleared her throat hoping they would turn around and they did.

 

Hermione saw as Malfoy’s head spin around and the nameless girl look at her over his shoulder. Malfoy smirked as he saw her flushed face, “Seen something you like Granger?”

 

It took a couple of seconds to figure out he was talking to her, “You’re out of bed and it’s past curfew.”

 

Malfoy laughed, “Do you never have fun? Oh, that’s right you don’t. You spend your messely time in the library and all you have for companionship is books? Lonely mudblood.”

 

“At least I don’t diseases of some whore Malfoy.” She retorted, okay that was low but his insult really hit home.

 

He scoffed, still against the girl he gave her a kiss, “That’s why we’re wizards, we know how to get rid of these things, unlike your race Granger. That’s why you’re beneath us, lower than us.” His gaze stared her down as best as he could, she saw his hands snake up the girls waist onto her breast, “Now get lost mudbood, I’m busy here.”

 

Hermione’s eyes filled with tears as she turned around and walked briskly along the corridors. She settled upon the cobbled step and began to cry noiselessly. She heard footsteps, “Hello? Who’s there?” She called out, she saw a figure of a shadow but did not know who it belonged to. She slowly stood up, grabbing her wand out of her pocket, she raised it, “Show yourself!”

 

The unknown figure laughed as it stepped forward, “Now, now Granger wouldn’t want to hurt a fellow classmate now do you?” She saw as the figure revealed a face.

 

“Zabini?”

 

“10 points for Gryffindor.” He mocked he stepped closer to her and she stepped back. “Now, would you like to tell me why someone such as yourself is out of curfew and crying?” She couldn’t decipher his tone, whether he was genuinely asking or mocking her.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know? What are you going to do if I actually tell you? Tell the other Slytherins in the common room and have a laugh? While eating tea and biscuits?” She scoffed as she sat back down, “No point Zabini, I’m not going to let you nor your house humiliate me further, I’ve had it.”

 

Blaise furrowed his brow, as he stepped closer to Hermione and sat down in front of her cross-legged. She looked at him and arched a brow. She huffed and he smiled. She tried nudging him with the base of her foot and he laughed.

 

“You alright there Granger?”

 

“Can you please just go away? Why are you even here?”

 

“Don’t I have to care about my other classmates feelings, and if they are sad or anything I have to comfort them?” He rolled his eyes as he smirked.

 

She barked out a laughter, remembering what Professor Trelawney said to them in one of their divination classes. “Not bad for a pureblood.” His smirk faltered and was replaced by a smile.

 

“Malfoy’s got you down again?” He asked.

 

“10 points for Slytherin.”

 

“What did he do now?”

 

“He had one of his usuals up against the wall, you know? And then proceeded to insult me and my race, no biggie.” She shrugged carelessly but her eyes began to fill again.

 

Blaise furrowed his brows and scooted towards her, placing a hand on her knee, she smiled. “Now isn’t this a sight? A slytherin comforting a gryffindor?” He laughed.

 

“He’s a fool Hermione.”

 

“But a fool I’m attracted to.” They sat in silence afterwards, Blaise’s hand occasionally rubbing her knee. “Dear gods! I have to get over him!”

 

He nodded, “Yes, you do.”

 

She looked down at him curiously, “Why are you helping me Blaise?” At the sound of his name, he bit back a happy sigh.

 

“That’s the first time you called me by my first name Granger, ever.”

 

“Welll, you never really deserved being called by your first name before.”

 

“Even though we’re Head Boy and Head Girl? I’m offended!” He gasped and then laughed, Hermione soon joined.

 

“I’m serious Blaise, why are you comforting me? Why are you even friends with me? I mean, aren’t you Malfoy’s best friend or something?”

 

He shook his head, “Everyone thinks that, but it’s not true. I may be friendly with him, but that’s it. To be honest I think he’s a pompous git.”

 

“Me and you Zabini. Why do you even hang out with him?”

 

“Because I don’t talk to people, as you know. And I don’t have anyone to be honest.”

 

Hermione looked at him, this was the first time Blaise has been open to her, she placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it affectionately. “You have me, you know?”

 

He looked up at her and smiled, “Thank you….Hermione.” She laughed at how awkward he was. “Why are you laughing at me Granger?” He scowled.

 

She touched his face to smoothen out his scowl, “Calm down Blaise, it was just a weird moment okay? I wasn’t laughing at you.”

 

“Sure you weren’t.” He nuzzled a bit into her hand and found comfort there. Hermione smiled as she stroked his face.

 

“Why don’t you sit with me tomorrow?”

 

“All day? With the lions? I like you Granger, but I don’t like your house.”

 

“Just with me silly. We can sit at the end of the tables, or have lunch or whatever somewhere else. And before you ask, Harry or Ron aren’t really paying attention to me anymore, because well it’s Quidditch season and they’re busy with the girlfriends. That is why I need a friend. A smart intellectual friend.”

 

She smiled as he took her hand, placing it in his own, “You forgot to mention handsome.” He winked as she rolled her eyes.

 

“Of course, how silly of me. I also need a handsome friend.”

 

“That sounds better.” He stood up not letting go of her hand, she also stood up. “Now it’s time for bed, even though it’s Saturday tomorrow.” They walked to Head dorms still hand in hand.

 

Hermione liked this feeling, maybe having Blaise will take her mind of Malfoy. Maybe Blaise is what she just needed. “That reminds me Hem-” Before he could finish the sentence, Hermione butted in.

 

“Hem?! Seriously?”

 

“Yes, every other nickname is taken, so this my special one for you.”

 

“It sounds horrible.”

 

“You can’t really do anything with your name.” Blaise chuckled as he heard her mumble something under her breath. “Anyway, what I was going to say was, it’s Saturday tomorrow, so we’ll be going to Hogsmeade. Want to be my date for it?”

 

“You’re so romantic Zabini.” She rolled her eyes as she felt flutters in her heart. “But, yes.”

 

“I would do a victory dance if I wasn’t holding your hand you know.”

 

“But Blaise, that’s so out of character.”

 

“Would kissing you be also out of character?”

 

She hesitated for a moment, should she let him? “It would be, but I’ll allow it, only if you kiss me on the cheek.” She felt that it was rushed, but she needed to take some risks, that was something she always wanted to do.

 

He grinned and leaned over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek. As he retreated he saw her face flush crimson. “Now, let’s get to bed.” He lead her towards the dorm with a smile on his face. He couldn’t help but feel like himself next to the know-it-all witch. He felt happy and he felt like he belonged there.

 

The pair reached their dorm and spoke their password, both parting their ways, wishing each other goodnight. They both fell into bed with a happy smile, both eager for tomorrow. What they didn’t see was a jealous boy, watching the whole scene unfold.

  
Draco growled under his breath as he saw Zabini ask her out, kiss her and held his hand. He couldn’t help but feel overprotective over Hermione. He retreated back into his dorm, planning his actions for tomorrow. 


End file.
